XY098: In je Dromen!
|Terugk = Jessie, James |Locatie = Kalos Route 18 |major =|Pokémon Afl. = Ash's Pikachu, Clemont's Dedenne, Team Rocket's Meowth, Ash's Frogadier, Ash's Froakie (droom), Clemont's Bunnelby, Clemont's Chespin, Clemont's Diggersby (droom), Clemont's Chesnaught (droom), Serena's Braixen, Serena's Pancham, Serena's Delphox (droom), Serena's Pangoro, Gompie (Zygarde Core en 100%), Darkrai, Mareep (meerder; droom)}} (Engels: Dream a Little Dream from Me!) is de 98ste aflevering van de XY Serie en is de 5de aflevering van het 19de seizoen, Pokémon de Serie: XYZ. Plot Wanneer Ash en zijn vrienden naar een beroemde meteorietenshow kijken, wensen doen en onder de sterren slapen, zal niet iedereen van zijn nachtrust kunnen genieten. Een Darkrai bezorgt Meowth en Pikachu namelijk nachtmerries, de mysterieuze Gompie blijkt een belangrijke rol in deze nachtmerries te spelen. Welk geheim houdt zich achter Gompie schuil? Samenvatting thumb|left|250px|Het vuurbalmonster staat op het punt Pikachu, Meowth en Gompie aan te vallen.Het is nacht en Ash en zijn vrienden liggen in hun slaapzakken buiten te wachten tot de beroemde Litleonid meteorenregen begint. Serena herinnert iedereen eraan dat ze een wens mogen doen als ze een vallende ster zien. Na een tijdje verschijnt de eerste vallende ster, maar alleen Serena heeft deze gezien. Dan verschijnen er nog veel meer vallende sterren en iedereen doet een wens. Ash wenst dat hij veel sterke trainers zal ontmoeten, Serena wenst dat ze haar derde Prinsessen Sleutel zal winnen, Bonnie wenst dat ze snel een trainer zal worden en dat ze iemand vindt die voor Clemont wil zorgen. Clemont is niet erg blij met de wens van Bonnie en hij weet vervolgens niet wat hij moet wensen en wenst dan maar dat de wensen van de rest mogen uitkomen. Hierop reageert Bonnie dat deze wens niet heel erg origineel is. Voordat iedereen uiteindleijk gaat slapen zet Clemont zijn nieuwe wekker, zodat iedereen op tijd wakker wordt. Wanneer iedereen aan het slapen is gaat Gompie op pad, omdat hij niet kan slapen. Ondertussen kan Meowth ook niet slapen, omdat Jessie en James heel hard aan het snurken zijn. Daarom stopt Meowth oordopjes in zijn oren en gaat hij Mareep tellen. Gompie heeft ondertussen een boom gevonden waar hij in kan slapen. Dan verschijnt er een Darkrai en hij gebruikt zijn droomkrachten. Pikachu is wakker geworden en ziet dat iedereen nog aan het slapen is. Daarop rent Pikachu naar de tafel om te kijken of er nog wat te eten is, maar er is geen eten te vinden. Ondertussen is Meowth nog steeds Mareep aan het tellen, maar hij heeft er zoveel geteld dat de Mareep een te zware last zijn om te dragen en hij wordt vervolgens wakker. Meowth loopt vervolgens naar de rivier om wat te drinken. Pikachu is ondertussen ook wat water uit de rivier aan het drinken, wanneer hij wordt benadert door Froakie, Delphox en Diggersby die ineens kunnen praten. Pikachu is geshockt dat iedereen kan praten, maar de drie Pokémon vertellen dat ze altijd al hebben kunnen praten. Pikachu snapt er helemaal niks meer van en hij rent ervandoor. Meowth die Pikachu vanuit de bosjes heeft gezien is ook bang er rent er ook vandoor. Pikachu maakt Ash snel wakker, maar wanneer hij dit doet praat Ash opeens als een Froakie, waardoor Pikachu nog banger is. Dan maakt Meowth Jessie en James wakker om hen te vertellen dat de Pokémon van de ettertjes zijn geëvolueerd en gedeëvolueerd en als mensen kunnen praten. Wanneer Jessie en James wat willen zeggen praten ze als Wobbuffet en Inkay. Meowth is bang en rent weg, terwijl Jessie en James hem volgen. Meowth verstopt zich in het hoge gras waar hij tegen Pikachu aan botst. Pikachu en Meowth zien dat ze allebei nog normaal zijn, maar dat de rest zich anders gedraagt. Dan verschijnt Gompie en hij groet Pikachu en Meowth. Pikachu en Meowth zijn verbaasd dat Gompie ook kan praten. Waarop Gompie zegt dat Meowth ook kan praten, waarop Meowth zegt dat hij normaal gesproken ook praat. Opeens schijnt er een oranje licht door het bos, waarop Gompie zegt dat ze moeten rennen. Dan verschijnt er een vuurbalmonster die Pikachu, Meowth en Gompie begint aan te vallen, daarop rennen Pikachu, met Gompie op zijn rug, en Meowth voor het monster weg. Pikachu en Meowth komen dan bij de rivier aan, Pikachu besluit om de rivier over te steken, maar Meowth twijfel in het begin nog, maar wanneer het vuurbalmonster dichterbij komt steekt Meowth de rivier toch over. Wat later wanneer ze veilig zijn, bedankt Gompie Pikachu en Meowth voor hun hulp. Meowth vraagt zich af wat dat vuurbalmonster was. Gompie vertelt dat hij dat ook niet weet, maar dat hij wel zeker weet dat het monster hem wil vangen. Gompie wil dat Meowth en Pikachu hem naar huis brengen, want als dat niet gebeurd is de Kalos regio in groot gevaar. Pikachu en Meowth begrijpen hem niet, daarom vraagt Gompie of ze zijn hoofd willen aanraken. Wanneer Pikachu en Meowth dit doen veranderd Gompie is zijn complete vorm, Meowth en Pikachu zijn zo bang dat ze wakker worden. Het is nog steeds nacht en Pikachu maakt snel Ash wakker. Clemont die ook wakker geworden is zegt dat Pikachu vermoedelijk een nachtmerrie gehad heeft. Bonnie en Serena worden ook wakker en ze merken op dat Gompie weg is, daarop besluit de groep om Gompie te zoeken. Darkrai kijkt ondertussen vanuit de boom naar de groep. Jessie en James worden ondertussen ook wakker van het geschreeuw van Meowth. James vraagt aan Meowth wat er aan de hand is. Meowth vertelt dat hij en Gompie in zijn droom door een vuurmonster werden achtervolgd. Jessie vindt dat Meowth blij moet zijn dat het alleen maar een droom was, maar Meowth vindt de droom te realistisch en gaat opzoek naar Gompie. Pikachu en Meowth rennen allebei weer naar het hoge gras, waar ze tegen elkaar aan knallen en flauwvallen, waarop Darkrai zijn droomkrachten weer gebruikt. Pikachu en Meowth worden weer wakker en realiseren dat ze weer in een droom zitten. Gompie verschijnt dan uit de bosjes en hij is boos op Pikachu en Meowth dat ze opeens waren verdwenen. Gompie wordt echter nog steeds achtervolgd, waardoor Pikachu en Meowth samen met Gompie al weer snel moeten vluchten. Na een tijdje zijn Pikachu en Meowth het vuurbalmonster kwijt, maar Gompie herinnert zich eraan dat ze hem naar huis moeten brengen en ze besluiten verder te lopen. thumb|250px|Ash en zijn vrieden merken Darkrai op.Dan komen Pikachu en Meowth bij een woestenij aan. Gompie herinnert Meowth en Pikachu eraan dat het monster alles doet om hem te vangen en vervolgens gebruikt hij zijn krachten om dit gedeelte van het bos te herstellen. Meowth vraagt aan Gompie wie hij is, maar Gompie vertelt dat daar geen tijd voor is en dat ze moeten gaan. Terwijl ze aan het rennen zijn nadert een donkere wolk Pikachu, Meowth en Gompie. Gompie vertelt dat het monster er weer aankomt. Meowth herinnert zich de complete vorm van Gompie, waarop Gompie zegt dat hij naar huis moet voordat hij van vorm kan veranderen. Dan verschijnt het vuurbalmonster weer, Gompie probeert Meowth naar het monster toe te duwen. Maar dan valt het monster Meowth en Pikachu aan. Meowth wordt geraakt op zijn achterste en rolt in het zand om de vlammen te doven. Ondertussen zet Pikachu de aanval in en gebruikt Quick Attack op het monster. Maar Pikachu vliegt er dwars door heen en raakt verbrand. Pikachu gebruikt vervolgens Thunderbolt, maar het monster ontwijkt deze aanval gemakkelijk. Dan valt het monster weer aan en verstopt Pikachu zich achter een boom. Dan komen Froakie, Delphox en Diggersby eraan lopen om Pikachu te helpen. Froakie gebruikt Water Pulse en Delphox gebruikt Flamethrower, maar het heeft geen effect op het monster. Dan spuwt het monster vuurballen op de Pokémon, maar Diggersby slaat deze ballen weg met Double Slap, maar Diggersby wordt geraakt door één vuurbal waardoor hij deevolueert in Bunnelby. Dan verschijnen Pancham en Chespin om de rest te helpen. Maar wanneer Chespin wat eten steelt krijgen Pancham en Chespin ruzie en veranderen ze in Pangoro en Chesnaught. Pikachu probeert het tweetal tegen te houden en vertelt dat hij niet kan evolueren als hun. Wanneer het monster hen aanvalt besluiten Pangoro en Chesnaught om samen te werken. Chesnaught gebruikt zijn Pin Missile, Pangoro gebruikt zijn Dark Pulse en Pikachu gebruikt zijn Thunderbolt. Door de aanvallen splitst het vuurbalmonster zich in een aantal kleine vlammen, waardoor de Pokémon gewonnen hebben. Dan hoort iedereen opeens een tikkend geluid en vervolgens een heel grote knal. Het is de wekker van Clemont die is ontploft, waardoor Gompie uit de boom valt en wakker wordt. Pikachu en Meowth worden hierdoor ook wakker en vragen zich af of ze weer in de echte wereld zijn. Ash en zijn vrienden en Jessie en James hebben de knal ook gehoord. James denkt dat het de maag van Jessie is, waardoor Jessie heel boos wordt. Dan komt Meowth eraan rennen en begint over het monster te praten. Jessie en James denken dat Meowth zich overwerkt heeft en Jessie stelt voor dat Meowth gaat slapen, maar Meowth schreeuwt dat hij deze droom niet nog een keer wil hebben. De groep is ondertussen weer bij het kamp aangekomen en zien dat de wekker van Clemont is ontploft. Clemont is teleurgesteld, waarop Ash zegt dat iedereen er in iedere geval van wakker geworden was. Bonnie heeft ondertussen Gompie gevonden en vertelt hem dat hij niet zomaar mag weglopen. Dan zien Ash en zijn vrienden een Darkrai bovenaan de boom staan. Wanneer Pikachu eraan komt rennen, gaat Darkrai er vandoor. Clemont denkt dat Pikachu's nachtmerrie vermoedelijk door Darkrai is veroorzaakt. Dan pakt de groep hun kampeerspullen in en gaan ze weer op weg naar Snowbelle City. Blurb: Pokémon.nl Onze helden kamperen een nachtje om naar een meteorenregen te kijken en kruipen dan in hun slaapzakken. ’s Nachts worden Pikachu en Meowth van Team Rocket wakker van de dorst en komen elkaar onderweg op zoek naar water tegen, en dan beginnen ze vreemde avonturen te beleven! Hun Pokémon vrienden praten allemaal als mensen, terwijl hun menselijke vrienden alleen maar Pokémon geluiden kunnen maken. Bovendien blijken alle Pokémon in staat om te evolueren, of terug te evolueren, wanneer ze willen! Het wordt allemaal nog vreemder als Pikachu en Meowth Gompie tegenkomen, die ook kan praten en die wordt achtervolgd door een enorme vuurbal met een gezicht! Ze vluchten voor het vuur, maar het blijft hen achtervolgen, totdat de wekker, die Clemont heeft uitgevonden, afgaat en daarna meteen explodeert, waardoor iedereen wakker schrikt. Onze helden ontdekken vlakbij Darkrai, de Mythische Pokémon waarvan bekend is dat hij nachtmerries veroorzaakt, en de vreemde gebeurtenissen van de afgelopen nacht, worden plotseling duidelijk; het was allemaal alleen maar een droom! Debuten thumb|250px|Pokémon Quizthumb|250px|Wie is deze Pokémon? Pokémon *Zygarde (100%) *Chesnaught Trivia thumb|250px|Deze aflevering concentreert zich op Pikachu. *De titel kaart van deze aflevering concentreert zich op Pikachu. *Pikachu en Meowth lezen de naam van de aflevering voor. **In de DUB leest Ash de de naam van de aflevering voor. *Poké TV: Pokémon Ongelofelijk: Darkrai en Cresselia *Nihei, Sanpei en Ippei doen de preview voor de volgende aflevering. *Aan het begin van deze aflevering kijken Ash en zijn vrienden naar een Litleonid meteorenregen, dit werd geïntroduceerd in Pokémon Omega Ruby en Alpha Sapphire. *De DUB titel is gebaseerd op de titel van het lied Dream a Little Dream of Me. *Vanaf deze aflevering zijn alle vormen van de Kalos starters te zien geweest in de Pokémon Anime. *Team Rocket schiet er in deze aflevering niet vandoor en hun motto is tijdens deze aflevering niet te horen. Fouten *Wanneer Pikachu en Meowth voor het vuur spook aan het wegrennen zijn, verdwijnt Gompie. *Wanneer Serena's Delphox in de droom haar Flamethrower gebruikt, verdwijnt het rode lintje op haar tak. *In één van de scenes heeft een gedeelte van de ogen van James dezelfde kleur als de achtergrond. Galerij XY098-Naam.png|Naam van de aflevering Categorie:Afleveringen Categorie:Afleveringen XY de Serie Categorie:Afleveringen XYZ (Seizoen 19) Categorie:Afleveringen Pocket Monsters: XY&Z (Seizoen Japan)